Tristesse
by bv
Summary: Une petite fille découvre ses origines, ainsi que les raisons de la tristesse de son nouvel ami legolas... histoire complète lien vers la suite
1. intro : l'abandon

_cette fanfiction a été originellement écrite pour un concours; vous pouvez voir d'autres fanfictions sur le même thème sur : www.wayofstars.fr.st_

_Ptite intro : désolée si l'histoire est mal tournée, mais bon, Gwen a mal choisi son sujet : j'ai ENORMEMENT de mal avec les petites filles battues… et les méchants môôsieurs…_

_Heureusement, Legolas fait partie de l'histoire…YEP ! _

Introduction : l'abandon...

L'homme au visage caché par une capuche par soucis de passer inaperçu observa la petite forme endormie au creux de ses bras. Le voyage avait été long pour eux, alors pour une si jeune enfant…

**« Es tu sûre que cela est la meilleure solution pour elle ?**

Elle tourna vers lui un visage empreint de sérénité. La lune lui donnait un aspect pâle comme la mort. La différence en plein jour n'en est pas éloignée, songea-t-il avec douleur. Le voyage risquait bien de l'occire avant leur arrivée…

**-Mon aimé, je ne ferais rien qui mettrait sa vie en danger.**

**-Certes, mais…**

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres elle rejeta d'un geste gracieux ses longs cheveux d'or en arrière et effleura sa joue dans un geste tendre.

**-Je sais ce que tu penses. Nous ne tuerons pas cette enfant lors d'un voyage qui ne la concerne pas. Ici, elle est en sécurité.**

**-A qui comptes tu la confier ? J'ose espérer qu'il ne s'agit pas du propriétaire de cette…cette…chose qui n'a d'auberge que le nom.**

Il se leva et coucha l'enfant dans leur lit. Il ne dormirait pas ce soir, comme tant de nuits depuis leur fuite désespérée des terres de sa jeune compagne.

**-Nous devons avoir confiance en son destin. Ici, elle sera à l'abri. »**

Malgrè son air posé, il savait qu'il était impossible de la contredire elle resterait campée dans ses positions.

Et la discussion ne ferait que la fatiguer davantage.

Il soupira d'un air las.

**-Qu'il en soit ainsi… »**

Le lendemain, le mystérieux couple partait, laissant à l'aubergiste une enfant paisiblement endormie et un mystérieux paquet, censé n'être ouvert que par la gamine elle-même…

chapitre 1


	2. Protection inattendue

Chapitre 1 : Protection inattendue.

3 ans plus tard…

La jeune Cerise contemplait rêveusement les clients. Elle aimait s'imaginer qu'il venaient de contrées lointaines, ou qu'ils étaient des héros tels que le lui contait sa tendre mère pour l'endormir, du moins dans le peu de souvenirs qu'elle avait d'elle…

Une main énorme la bouscula avec vigueur. Se retenant de justesse au rebord du comptoir, elle n'osa même pas lever les yeux vers celui qui l'avait malmenée. C'était inutile.

**« Alors, t'as pas fini de rêvasser ?! T' crois que les clients vont v'nir à être servis par le chien, p't-être ?**

**-Nnon…**

La grosse voix lui jeta un lourd plateau empli de victuailles dans les mains. 

**-Et t'as pas intérêt à renverser tout ça comme la dernière fois, pigé ?**

**-Oui, monsieur… »**

Elle chancela sous le poids, mais sous la menace d'un nouveau coup, tint bon. Elle n'avait plus très longtemps à vivre dans cet endroit, son oiseau le lui avait soufflé lorsqu'elle était allée chercher de l'eau au vieux puits du village ce matin. 

Sa mère viendrait probablement la chercher…

Un habitué de la maison passablement éméché tendit vers elle une chope vide.

**-Hé, p'tit démon, tu nous amène à boire ou quoi ?**

Elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour parvenir à atteindre les verres et les écuelles, et repris ce qui était vide et crasseux sur son plateau sans mot dire.

L'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole s'énervait trop facilement pour qu'elle lui réplique quoi que ce soit, et puis, elle était habituée à ce qu'on l'appelle ainsi, non seulement à cause de ses oreilles légèrement déformées, mais aussi de son étrange capacité à communiquer avec certains animaux, comme le moineau qui avait élu domicile au-dessus de sa petite chambre…

Néanmoins, l'homme, dénommé Parigas, avait envie de s'amuser un peu, et la petite fille brune était la proie idéale pour ce genre de chose…

**-Hé, p'tit démon ! Parait qu'tu parles aux zozios ? J'parie qu'tu parles aussi aux orcs, hein, avec tes oreilles déformées, t'es sûrement une descendante d'cette race puante ! **

Elle tenta d'ignorer les insultes à peine dissimulées de l'ivrogne, et, serrant son plateau contre elle, tenta de s'enfuir. 

_Ne lui réplique rien. Tu n'es pas un démon, tu le sais !_

**-Hé, p'tit démon, t'en vas pas, quoi ! T'sais, pendant la guerre de l'anneau, moi, c'que j'en faisais, des orcs ?**

Une violente poussée la projeta en avant, lui arrachant un cri. 

Dans un fracas épouvantable, le plateau et tout ce qu'il contenait se brisèrent, jetant un silence de mort dans l'auberge.

Parigas se leva.

**-Hé, p'tit démon, t'es tombée ? T'as mal, p'têt ! attends, j'vais t'donner une raison d'avoir mal, 'spèce de sale orc ! **

Il s'avança vers l'enfant terrifiée dans un geste menaçant, lorsqu'une voix tranchante comme l'acier le figea net.

**- Si vous la touchez, vous mourez.**

**-Ah ouais ? Qui qu'c'est qu'a dit ça ?**

**-Moi.**

Une silhouette se fraya un passage dans la foule.

L'homme –car il s'agissait indubitablement d'un homme- était étonnement svelte, et sa démarche féline trahissait son assurance. Son visage dissimulé par la pénombre était encapuchonné, de telle sorte que seul son nez était perceptible. Cerise put néanmoins déceler une aura bien différente de celle des clients habituels se dégager de lui.

**-Comment qu't'oses v'loir t'battre contre moi s'pèce d fillette ?**

La voix devint étrangement moqueuse.

**-Vous me semblez bien présomptueux, mon bon monsieur… Est-ce l'alcool qui vous enhardie ainsi ?**

**-Q'ce q'tu dis ? 'M'insulte, l'gamin ?**

Prenant à témoin à témoin la galerie, il en profita pour tirer une épée courte des pans de son manteau crasseux. L'autre ne broncha pas, du moins sembla-t-il à la fillette, toujours à terre.

Le ton désinvolte de l'inconnu la surpris. Parigas, bien que complètement saoul, était un excellent combattant, et s'était taillé une solide réputation de tueur durant la fameuse 'guerre de l'anneau'...

**-Sachez que si vous dégainez, vous engagez votre vie.**

**-T'vas voir si j'engage ma vie, spèce de… »**

Il se jeta sur l'homme, mais ce dernier esquiva d'un bond léger sur le côté, s'emparant au passage du bras armé de l'ivrogne qu'il tordit sans effort. Le craquement sinistre fit grimacer l'assemblée, qui se ressaisit presque immédiatement en se jetant contre l'individu.

_Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu !!! _

Son sauveur providentiel allait se faire égorger par une assemblée d'imbéciles mal famés !...

Quelqu'un la remis sur pied, lui tapotant l'épaule avec condescendance , puis se précipita dans la bagarre avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

**« -LAISSEZ LES MOI ! LAISSEZ LES MOI !!! »**

Cerise sursauta : son sauveur avait des cheveux étonnement blonds, et il lui avait semblé percevoir quelque chose d'étrange dans son visage…_Qu'est-ce que c'était , déjà ?..._

Et l'homme qui venait à son secours…

N'était-t-il pas un peu petit pour un homme à la voix aussi grave ?

Le patron de l'auberge la saisit par les épaules et la jeta dans sa chambre sans ménagement.

Elle se réfugia dans son lit en pleurant : ce soir encore, elle ne mangerait pas, et sera probablement encore de corvée de vaisselle durant toute la journée qui allait suivre…

chapitre 2


	3. entrevue d'un elfe et d'un nain

Chapire 2 : Dans la chambre…l'entrevue d'une elfe et d'un nain…

**« C'en est trop !!!**

Gimli ramassa la cape gris argent jetée avec rage par l'elfe sur le sol et la plia avec minutie. Ce dernier s'énervait de plus en plus facilement, ces derniers temps, et la bagarre qu'il avait provoquée dans la petite auberge en était une nouvelle preuve.

**-Mon ami, il est inutile de vous emporter de la sorte. L'enfant semble bien portante, et nous ignorons s'il s'agit bien d'elle ou non.**

Le prince renversa la table située près de lui. Son compagnon sourit.

**-Vous êtes bien trop fougueux. Calmez vous.**

**-Comment pourrais-je rester calme en sachant que cette enfant vit chez ce rustre ?!**

Gimli haussa les sourcils. 

**-Je pense que vote colère n'est pas due qu'à cela. Votre amie vous manque.**

**-Ne vous mêlez pas de cela, Maître Nain. Ne mêlez pas mon 'amie' à cette histoire.**

Il baissa tristement les yeux, au grand désespoir de son compagnon, et se laissa tomber avec légèreté sur son lit de plumes. Le simple fait d'évoquer l'elfe brune semblait toujours autant briser le cœur de l'archer, et le désespoir de son ami le plongeait dans une détresse dans pareil. 

D'autant que leurs quêtes incessantes et infructueuses de l'enfant au travers du pays n'amélioraient pas les choses. Bien au contraire.

**-De plus, cette enfant est bien celle que nous recherchons. Son visage…elle est le portrait de sa mère…**

Gimli hocha tristement la tête. Ne connaissant pas la mère de l'enfant, il ne pouvait pas comparer. Legolas se leva avec détermination.

**-Nous verrons tout cela demain. Pour le moment, reposez vous. Votre bataille dans cette auberge fut très marquante…**

**-Grmpf ! Nous, les nains, sommes bien moins fragiles que vous, stupides elfes ! N'oubliez jamais cela !!! »**

L'elfe lui sourit avec amusement.

Quand le nain cesserait-il donc de se comparer à sa race avec cette pointe de jalousie dans la voix ?

chapitre 3


	4. Les yeux brillants de l'inconnu

Chapitre 3 : les yeux brillants de l'Inconnu.

Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, comme tant de fois auparavant mais cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure : malgré son jeune âge, elle se sentait étrangement résistante au manque de sommeil. 

Heureusement, son « père adoptif » (il lui était difficile de l'appeler ainsi, mais comment aurait-elle pu le qualifier alors qu'il ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'elle lui devait la vie ?...) la croyait plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'était vraiment, sinon, ses corvées déjà nombreuses se seraient multipliées !

Un petit tapotement la tira de ses pensées.

Perché à la fenêtre, son oiseau frappait au carreau pour attirer son attention. Elle sourit.

**« Bonjour ! Tu es bien matinal ! **

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser l'oiseau se nicher sur son épaule, et s'assis sur le rebord. Le jour naissait à peine, et peu de gens risquaient de la surprendre ainsi.

**-Que me racontes tu aujourd'hui ? **

**Tu sais, hier, deux hommes bizarres sont venus à mon secours alors que Parigas voulait encore me faire du mal !**

_Etait-ce encore à cause de tes oreilles ?_

**-Oui ! Il m'appelait sans cesse petit démon et m'a comparée à un orc… C'est quoi, un orc ? tu en as déjà vu ?**

_Non. Mais si tu ressembles à un orc, alors ce doit être de jolies créatures !_

Il lissa les plumes de ses ailes grises d'un air songeur.

**-Tu crois ? Il a dit qu'il leur faisait du mal pendant la guerre de l'anneau…c'est quoi la guerre de l'anneau ?**

L'air indécis, il entrepris de lisser les plumes de son autre aile, puis l'étira avec délectation. 

Une fois qu'il eut finit, il pointa sa petite tête vers elle.

_Je suis trop jeune pour t'éclairer sur ce point. Et qui étaient ces deux hommes ?_

**-Eh bien… »**

Un léger bruit fit frémir l'oreille exercée du nain. Ces quelques années passées auprès de Legolas lui avaient en effet appris à affiner ses sens, et même s'ils n'égalaient pas ceux de son ami, ils surpassaient ceux d'un humain ou d'un nain aguerri.

Il ouvrit un œil et surpris l'archer, une main sur la poignée de la lourde porte de bois, qui le regardait à présent d'un air coupable.

Il fronça les sourcils.

**« Allons, Maître Elfe, le jour pointe à peine le bout de son nez, laissez à cette pauvre gamine le temps de se reposer, tout de même !**

Legolas s'intéressa soudain à ses pieds. La contemplation dura un bon moment, et Gimli crut s'être endormi lorsque l'elfe lui répondit : 

-**Si cette enfant est celle que je crois être, alors elle est fraîche et dispose, ami.**

**-Je ne…**

**-Pourquoi ne vous reposeriez vous pas ? Vous, les Nains, êtes moins habitués que les Elfes au manque de repos, et dieu sait que vous en avez manqué, ces derniers temps ! **

Un léger sourire effleura les lèvres de l'elfe. Il adorait taquiner le nain, qui le lui rendait souvent au centuple.

Mais cette fois-ci, le nain devait admettre qu'il avait raison, et c'est avec un grognement qu'il retourna dans son lit.

**-Après tout, ce sont vos affaires et non les miennes !... »**

Il attendit néanmoins que l'elfe soit parti pour retourner au pays des songes.

**-J'ai ma fierté, après tout !...Idiot d'elfe ! »**

Arrivé devant l'auberge, Legolas s'immobilisa, soudain indécis. Les liens qu'il avait avec cette enfant étaient incertains, et s'il s'avérait que ce soit elle…

Il entortilla nerveusement un coin de sa cape de sa main droite, puis cessa aussitôt, presque honteux du stress dont il faisait preuve. Peu importait, au fond, que l'enfant soit ou non celle qu'il recherchait depuis des mois. Celle-ci était mal traitée par celui qui l'hébergeait, et ce serait un service immense à lui rendre que de l'ôter des main de ce…ce…

Un rire aussi léger qu'un papillon lui fit tourner la tête. 

Un rire d'enfant.

Puis des murmures, et de nouveaux rires.

Il fit le tour de l'auberge, pour apercevoir enfin la petite fille d'hier, assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, située pourtant à une hauteur respectable (l'auberge faisait trois étages et elle se trouvait au second) semblant aussi à l'aise que si elle s'était trouvée dans un fauteuil bien moelleux.

Il sourit franchement lorsqu'il aperçut la petite forme avec laquelle elle conversait.

La petite forme, d'apparence silencieuse, mais avec laquelle elle semblait communiquer comme si elle était en train de lui parler…

Je t'ai enfin trouvée, petite fille… Ma chère et tendre petite…

_Quelqu'un te regarde, Cerise ! _

**« -Quoi ?**

Elle tourna la tête et sursauta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son petit ami avait raison. 

**-C'est l'homme dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, tu t'en souviens ?**

_Ce n'est pas un homme, Cerise._

**-Que dis tu ? »**

_Pas un homme…_

L'oiseau se détourna d'elle pour s'envoler vers le voyageur masqué par sa capuche. Il se posa sur la main d'apparence délicate que l'homme avait tendue vers lui dans un geste gracieux; et elle crut entendre l'inconnu lui murmurer de tendres paroles dans une langue inconnue.

_Mais…qui est-ce ?_

Elle se réfugia craintivement dans son lit lorsqu'elle vit qu'il la regardait à nouveau, décelant au passage un regard étincelant.

chapitre 4


	5. Des choses terre à terreun bonheur refou...

Chapitre 4 : Des choses terre à terre. Un bonheur refoulé.

Legolas sentit ses yeux pétiller de joie, et c'est avec grand-peine qu'il la dissimula à celui dont l'enfant était la « captive ». 

L'autre l'accueillit avec un regard méfiant.

**« T'es qui, toi ? 'M'semble bien que t'es çui ka cassé ma grande salle, non ?**

Seigneur ! 

Un tel langage existait donc même lorsque les humains étaient à jeun ?

Il décida d'ignorer (non sans mal) l'accent prononcé et la rudesse de l'homme, qui lui semblait bien supérieure à celle des nains, et, la tête toujours prudemment dissimulée par la capuche de sa cape (les elfes étant peu appréciés dans cette région), entrepris de lui poser des questions sur l'enfant dont il avait la charge. Il put notamment apprendre qu'elle se prénommait Cerise et qu'elle était à son service depuis 3 ans…

Mais l'homme était d'un naturel très méfiant, surtout avec les gens qui dissimulaient leurs visages, car ils s'avéraient souvent être des bandits des grands chemins, et plissa les yeux de suspicion.

**-Dites donc voir, vous voudriez pas m'la prendre des fois ? Pasque j'vous préviens, y'a pas moyen qu'j'vende la p'tite, c'que t'as compris, l'étranger ?**

Aïe ! Le ton avait changé…Se cacher semblait n'avoir pas été une si bonne idée que cela, après tout… Mieux valait la jouer tout en douceur…

**-Je tenais simplement à m'enquérir de son état elle a été si violemment bousculée hier soir…**

L'aubergiste se mis à rire.

**-V'là l'étranger qui s'met à vouloir savoir comment va la mioche ! J'avais raison, z'êtes celui qu'a cassé mon beau salon, pas vrai ?**

Legolas retint avec peine une grimace de dégoût. En plus de ses manières affreuses, l'humain semblait avoir un goût assez médiocre… 

Et pour lui, la salle était aussi sale et délabrée que lors de son arrivée la veille…

**-Pa'cque, 'faudrait voir à me rembourser les dégâts, l'étranger, sinon, j'pourrais avertir la garde royale, et tu sais, ici, on aime bien montrer qu'on est pas du genre à se faire détrousser, surtout sur la place publique, si tu vois c'que j've dire !...**

L'Elfe soupira. Encore une question d'argent…

Des menaces à peine voilées pour quelques pièces…

_Les humains sont si terre à terre…_

**-Combien ?**

L'homme bourru fit mine de réfléchir, mais Legolas ne fut pas dupe : il voudrait certainement le détrousser, et il allait devoir se montrer prudent s'il ne voulait pas passer pour un riche voyageur…ou un vaurien.

**-100 pièces d'or pourl'tout. Et c'est pas cher d'mandé pour les dégâts ! »**

_…Tu omets de dire que la plupart du mobilier était déjà vétuste, et que je n'ai pas été le seul à le détruire !...Pfff !_

Un claquement de porte l'avertit de l'arrivée de son ami, et lorsqu'il retourna dans leur chambre, il put apercevoir un Legolas aux traits tirés affalé sur un sommier aux draps défaits, arrachés de rage par l'elfe, dont les crises de colères commençaient à l'effrayer sérieusement...

**« Eh bien mon ami, vous en faites une tête !**

**-Ne m'en parlez pas ! Il m'a fallu négocier pendant des heures pour obtenir un accord avec cet…cet…ce…**

Le nain se mis à rire. L'Elfe butait toujours autant sur les mots grossiers, bien qu'il le fréquente quotidiennement depuis…

_eh bien, depuis fort longtemps._

_Inutile de se rappeler le nombre d'années, car je n'ai pas son don d'immortalité…_

_Et c'est bien dommage, car je risque de manquer grand nombre de combats intéressants que cet imbécile d'Elfe livrera avant de s'éteindre…_

**-Et la petite ? Est-elle celle que nous cherchons depuis 8 bons mois au travers de ce pays ?**

Une paire d'yeux brillants nouvellement levés vers lui lui servit de réponse.

Il sourit.

**-Eh bien, qu'attendez vous pour aller la chercher, alors ?**

**-Ce n'est pas aussi simple.**

**-Oh. Eh bien, s'il faut se battre, sachez que je suis de la partie !**

Ignorant la dernière phrase de son ami, l'elfe eut un regard attendri vers le vague.

**-Elle s'appelle Cerise. Pio. Elle Pio*... Je devine que c'est en raison de la couleur de ses lèvres, qui avoisine celle de ce fruit si délicat… à moins que ce ne soit pour une raison toute aussi apparente…J'ignore si…**

**-Mhm… On passe à table ? J'ai grand faim !!! »**

Le nain n'avait pas l'âme aussi poète que son compagnon, et il avait souvent du mal à apprécier ce genre de comparaison

Mais il était heureux que les pensées de son ami soient à présent tournées vers le futur, et non plus vers la raison de leurs recherches.

_C'est un petit pas pour moi, nain, mais un grand pas pour l'elfe !_

Avec un peu de chance, peut-être parviendrait-il même à lui faire manger quelque chose ?...

chapitre 5

_*Pio : Cerise_

_*Elle : petite_


	6. Le soleil est mort

Chapitre 5 : Le soleil est mort.

Le regard attendri, Gandalf posa une main sur le front glacé de l'elfe souffrante. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais avaient tourné à la couleur argent qui le caractérisait lui-même depuis peu, mais malheureusement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Il lui murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes à travers son sommeil, et se surpris à souhaiter avec force que les 2 anciens de la Communauté soient rapidement de retour.

Car à ce rythme, ils ne pourraient probablement plus que lui dire un dernier adieu, s'ils arrivaient à temps pour cela…

Et alors, l'Elfe de la communauté risquait fort de suivre la femme qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il mourrait, terrassé par la douleur.

**« Mes amis…trouvez rapidement cette enfant, pour le bien cette femme comme pour le bien de tous… »**

Legolas contempla d'un œil distrait son ami se bâfrer comme jamais auparavant.

Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'ils n'avaient rien avalé, et si lui-même n'en était que peu incommodé, il n'en avait probablement pas été de même pour le Nain.

_Je t'ai imposé tant de choses…mon ami…Pardonne moi…_

Gimli leva vers l'Elfe un regard noir.

**"Encore en train de vous moquer de ma façon de manger, maître elfe ?**

**-Certes non, mon ami ! Je pensais simplement que votre appétit fait grand plaisir à voir…**

**-Rmpf ! Vous devriez songer à vous nourrir aussi, car cela aussi ferait plaisir à être vu.**

Legolas pris un air choqué.

**-Moi ? Manger de la nourriture humaine ? Quelle horreur ! Ce sont des êtres si peu délicats que leur nourriture doit tout juste être bonne pour un rustre tel que vous !"**

Le Nain eut un léger sourire, puis retourna goulûment à son assiette.

Le plan mis au point par Legolas pour tirer la petite des griffes de l'humain ne l'incluant à aucun moment, il pouvait se permettre une bonne indigestion !...

La gifle de l'aubergiste la fit littéralement voler au travers de la cuisine. Apparemment, l'homme dont elle avait croisé le regard avait parlé à son 'père adoptif'...

**« C'que t'as fait pour'qu'je doive me coltiner des étrangers, m'ntnant, hein ? Des étrangers sans le sou en plus ! T'es bonne qu'à rameuter des voyous ! P'tit démon ! **

Une seconde gifle vint ponctuer sa phrase. Elle ne pouvait même pas se justifier.

**-J'vais t'enfermer dans ta chambre, et si tu t'tiens pas bien, gare à la dérouillé, pigé ? **

**-Oui monsieur…**

Il la pris par le bras et la traîna au travers de l'auberge pour la jeter ensuite dans sa chambre.

-**Et si t'essaies de t'enfuir, t'plains pas de la correction qui t'attend si j'te retrouve ! »**

La porte claqua avec un bruit sourd, et elle se retrouva soudain dans une pièce absolument noire, terrifiée.

Plus aucun rayon de soleil à travers les volets. Elle était à présent prisonnière de l'ombre.

Prisonnière...

Car l'aubergiste avait verrouillé les volets

chapite 6


	7. Oreilles et souvenirs

chapitre 6 : Oreilles et souvenirs.

La lune était éteinte, cette nuit; et même s'il détestait ^tre laissé dans le noir, il savait que c'était là sa seule opportubité.

Souriant aux ronflements de son compagnon de chambre, il ferma la porte avec douceur, et, revêtant sa capuche, s'engagea vers l'auberge, aussi silencieux qu'un fantôme...

_ ------------------- Elle tourna vers lui son regard rieur, ôtant ce qu'il restait de son casque avec son seul bras valide._

**_"Eh bien, mon ami, il semble que vous vous soyez encore mêlé de ce qui ne vous regardait pas !_**

_Il sourit à ses paroles, et entrepris d'éponger le sang qui maculait son visage enfantin._

_ Habituée à ce genre de familiarité, elle en fit de même pour lui._

**_-Vous êtes mal placée pour me dire cela, très chère... les femmes Elfes des contrées lointaines participant à la Guerre de l'Anneau sont peu nombreuses en ces lieux !_**

_Elle arbora une moue boudeuse qui fit rire Gimli devant l'innocence de la grimace._

**_ -C'est que... je m'ennuyais, sans vous à embêter... De toute façon, la Grande Bataille est terminée, alors..."_**

_Ils se mirent à rire, Elfes détrempés de sang d'orc au visage rayonnant... Certains eurent du mal à en croire leurs yeux._

_Il saurait plus tard que son mal la rongeait déjà depuis des années...------------------_

_ Pourquoi est-ce que mes songes dérivent vers elle en ce moment même ? Seigneur, pourvu que tout marche comme prévu..._

Il se faufila derrière l'auberge crasseuse, sachant pertinemment que l'homme avec lequel il avait passé l'après-midi ne se serait pas risqué à laisser l'enfant travailler alors qu'il la voulait. Dans sa langue natale, il interrogea le petit oiseau ensommeillé.

Où est-elle ?

Cerise sursauta. Un bruit l'avait tirée de son sommeil léger, mais elle ne parvenait à savoir de quoi il s'agissait exactement...

Elle se redressa sur un coude et émergea avec méfiance de ses couvertures. N'était-ce pas la sombre lumière des étoiles qui éclairait sa chambre ?

Elle sentit ses cheveux se hérisser. 

Oui, c'était de la lumière.

Et un souffle derrière elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler.

Il sentit l'enfant trembler imperceptiblement : au lieu de le prendre pour un sauveur, elle le prenait pour un agresseur !

Il posa ses mains fines sur la bouche de l'enfant pour l'empêcher de crier et lui murmura quelques mots en elfique, qu'il lui traduisit aussitôt devant son incompréhension.

_Je ne viens pas pour te faire du mal. N'aie pas peur !_

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle s'était calmée, il put la regarder de face. Les yeux de sa mère. Les cheveux de son père. Et les oreilles...ni totalement pointues, ni totalement rondes ?

**_ ---------------- "Allez, Legolas, pourquoi tu veux pas me raconter comment ça s'est passé ?_**

_Affalée avec grâce sur la branche du chêne de leur enfance, la jeune elfe contemplait son ami avec une envie non dissimulée qui lui faisait avoisiner le fou rire chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle._

**_-Parceque. Les humains ne sont pas des animaux, tu n'as pas à te montrer aussi curieuse, et..._**

_Elle le coupa, trop habituée à cette rengaine incessante de la part de ses congénères._

_**-Je sais, un Elfe digne de ce nom ne doit pas se montrer aussi curieux. Une Elfe encore moins.**_

_Elle pris un regard suppliant qui le fit fondre._

_** Alleeeez, Legolas, je t'en prie ! Tu sais que je n'aurais pas le droit d'en voir avant des siècles !!!**_

**_-A supposer que l'on te juge un jour suffisamment mature pour sortir des bois !_**

_Il se mit à rire aux éclats devant la mine déconfite de l'elfe brune._

_** Allons, ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es aussi rustre qu'un nain et aussi gaie qu'un semi-homme ! De toute façon, tout le monde t'adore, et on sait tous que c'est un trait de caractère qui ne disparaîtra pas de sitôt !**_

**_-mmmh. Alors, c'est quoi la différence des humains ???"_**

_Il soupira et contempla son ami descendre de son perchoir._

_Un vieux poème lui revint en mémoire._

Maître corbeau, sur un arbre perché, tenait en son bec un fromage...

J'ai la désagréable impression d'être le corbeau...

_Il se mis à sourire et commença son récit sous le regard ébahi de sa compagne de jeux....---------------_

**"Qui êtes vous ?"**

La petite paraissait moins effrayée, mais toujours aussi méfiante. Il lui serait difficile de l'emmener sous ces conditions.

Peu habitué à s'occuper d'enfants malgré sa longévité exceptionnelle par rapport à un humain, il décida de la traiter comme une adulte.

Et puis, elle avait du sang d'elfe, n'est-ce pas ?

chapitre 7


	8. La douleur n'a pas de nom

chapitre 7: la douleur n'a pas de nom.

_ ----------- _ _Après_ avoir visité les contrées les plus lointaines des Terres du Milieu, Legolas avait le mal du pays. Et Gimli, qui lui avait fait visiter ses mines (bien qu'il aie toujours autant de mal à s'habituer à ces lieux fermés, il avait dû admettre que les nains étaient de vrais génies en matière d'architecture souterraine...) tenait absolument à découvrir les lieux ou lui-même avait grandi.

Il fut accueilli en héros, et bien que Gimli soit d'une race peu appréciée par ses pairs, l'accueil fut chaleureux pour lui aussi.

Seule manquait une personne.

**"Père, ou se trouve Aure ? Voilà 10 ans que je ne l'ai vue, et je pensais que son accueil me le rappellerait avec sa délicatesse habituelle, mais...**

Le roi, qui l'instant d'avant riait devant le couple qu'il formait avec son ami, eut un regard soudain empli de tristesse.

**-Mon cher fils... Notre tendre étrangère ne fait plus résonner les murs de ces lieux par ses rires depuis bien longtemps, malheureusement...**

Il se sentit virer au gris. Pas elle. Pas la seule personne qu'il croyait résolument immortelle...

**-Co...comment est-ce possible ? Elle n'est tout de même pas...**

Son père secoua la tête.

**-Pas encore, mon fils... mais c'est tout comme."_ ---------------_**

Gimli sella leurs chevaux (il avait depuis longtemps appris à surmonter sa peur, bien qu'il se cramponne toujours aux rennes avec une vigueur peu commune quelque soient le circonstances...) aussi silencieusement qu'il put. Bien que Legolas aie confiance en son plan, lui avait l'intuition que tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu.

_L'elfe est bien trop préoccupé pour prêter attention à son intuition. Il va falloir que je me charge de cette tâche moi-même..._

Il soupira et s'empara de sa hache comme s'il s'agissait d'un talisman contre le mauvais sort.

_Pourvu que la malchance ne nous touche pas nous aussi..._

_ -------------- _C'est avec horreur qu'il découvrit son amie de toujours couchée dans une chambre aux fenêtres fermées à la lumière du jour. Il mis un moment à comprendre.

**"Ses...ses cheveux...Père, elle...**

Thranduil acquiesça gravement.

**-Oui, mon fils. Tes yeux ne te trompent pas. Ils ne sont plus sombres comme la nuit."**

Blancs ! Ses cheveux avaient blanchis en moins de 10 années de vie ! Avait-elle quelque origine humaine, comme tous l'avaient craint en voyant son caractère peu commun aux êtres de leur race ?

Son père parut lire dans ses pensées.

Une voix douce résonna dans sa tête.

**_-La douleur... Durant la Guerre de l'Anneau, elle est tombée d'une hauteur importante..._**

Oui, il s'en souvenait. Dans sa chute, elle s'était brisé un bras et son casque avait été pulvérisé. A la quantité de sang recouvrant son visage, il l'avait crue morte, et la voir se réveiller un peu hébétée fut pour lui un soulagement teinté d'amertume.

A l'époque, il avait eu du mal à comprendre le malaise qu'il l'étreignait lorsqu'il était à ses côtés... 

Elle s'était contentée de rire de sa maladresse, et d'utiliser son autre bras valide pour 'casser de l'orc', comme elle disait de façon si poétique...

**_ ...Elle a retrouvé la mémoire et est à présent parfaitement consciente de la disparition de sa famille..._**

_ disparition ? Son peuple avait été massacré, elle et son frère jumeau avaient été les seuls rescapés; ils avaient dû assister au massacre, et..._

_**-Il est mort il y a des années, mais elle ne l'a appris que lors de ton départ pour Rivendell. Et sa soeur...**_

Il se rendit soudain compte que son père lui-même avait du mal à contenir son chagrin.

_**...Sa soeur d'adoption, Isilme, est tombée amoureuse d'un humain peu après la guerre de l'anneau... Ils ont eu un enfant ensembles, mais son peuple les a pourchassés pour une sordide histoire de meurtre...**_

_**Elle s'est lancée à leur secours, mais malheureusement, elle n'a pas pu arriver à temps...**_

_Seigneur ! Quel chagrin elle a dû ressentir !..._

**_-Oui, mon fils. A tel point qu'il est en train de la ronger de l'intérieur. Fils, je..._**

**" -Petite feuille ?**

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix dans un même mouvement surpris. L'Elfe était éveillée, et les contemplait maintenant de ses yeux trop pâles. Il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant malgré ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler et s'empara délicatement de la main qu'elle lui tendait.

**-Je suis là, Aure.**

**-Petite Feuille, je commençais à m'inquiéter, tu sais...**

Il eut un petit sourire. En dépit la faiblesse de sa voix, il savait qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de son humour légendaire, et s'attendait donc à une phrase bien placée...

**-Ah oui ? Pour quelle raison, ma princesse ?**

Elle esquissa un sourire avec difficulté.

_Si faible..._

Sa gorge se noua.

_Ne pleure pas !!!! Ne pleure pas !!! Pas devant elle !!!_

**-Eh bien, je croyais que tu t'étais lié au maître Gimli ! **

Gagné. S'il pouvait trouver un remède à son mal comme il pouvait lire en elle, elle serait guérie dès l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés...

Comme le voulait leur petite coutume, c'était maintenant à lui de la faire rire.

_Un peu, juste un peu ! Souris moi comme avant..._

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela ! Si un jour je venais à me lier à quelqu'un, ce serait avec une belle elfe, blonde, calme, posée et par dessus tout magicienne !**

Elle battit des paupières et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

** -Pourquoi magicienne ?**

**-Parceque les femmes guerrières sont de vraies têtes de mules !**

Sa phrase n'eut pas l'effet qu'il espérait. Elle ne sourit que doucement; et ses yeux déjà mélancoliques s'emplirent de tristesse.

** -Pardonne moi, mon ami...**

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres livides et froides.

**-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.**

_C'est de la mienne... Jamais je n'aurais dû te laisser seule... Jamais je n'aurais dû ignorer ta douleur..._

De sa main libre, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui cachait son visage. Même mourante, elle se comportait avec lui comme une grande soeur...

_Elle est si froide..._

L'image d'une morte encore en vie lui vint à l'esprit. 

**-Je n'ai même plus la force de rire. A qui cela peut-il être la faute si ce n'est moi ?"**

Ne sentant plus ses jambes, il s'agenouilla et serra plus encore la main gracile de son amie, réprimant un sanglot.

chapitre 8


	9. Un malheureux hasard

chapitre 8 : Un malheureux hasard.

_ ------------ Il serait resté à son chevet durant des siècles si son père ne l'avait pas forcé à le suivre._

_Il aurait gardé sa main dans la sienne durant des siècles en espérant lui transmettre toute sa force si son père ne l'avait pas tiré vers lui._

_Alors il la lâcha._

_ Alors il quitta sa chambre._

_Il aurait pleuré durant des heures si le choc ne l'avait pas tétanisé._

_Alors ses larmes ne coulèrent pas._

_Il se serait probablement laissé mourir si son père ne lui avait parlé de la petite fille laissée dans le territoire interdit aux elfes, demeurant introuvable pour le peu de personnes qui avaient accepté de se rendre en ces yeux interdits._

_Alors il décida qu'il devait rester fort._

_Pour elle._

_Alors il décida qu'il devait continuer les recherches._

_Pour elle._

_Il aurait probablement quitté le royaume dans l'heure si son père ne s'y était pas opposé._

_Alors il pris un peu de repos auprès de son amie paisiblement endormie, qu'il rejoignit dès que son père eut le dos tourné, sa main cramponnée à la sienne comme si on eût tenté de la lui arracher._

_Parce qu'il ne voulait plus la perdre._

_ Le lendemain, en compagnie de son ami Gimli, il quittait les lieux pour retrouver une enfant, peut-être morte depuis des années, avec l'espoir fou que sa venue ferait retrouver à Aure les forces qui lui manquaient pour lutter contre son chagrin._

_Pour elle._

_Pour lui._

_Pour eux. ---------------_

La petite Cerise contempla le conteur aux yeux brillants avec étonnement.

**"Je ne peux pas être la petite fille de l'histoire, monsieur !**

Il lui sourit avec douceur.

** -Pourquoi dis tu cela, Cerise ?**

Elle rougit. _Les elfes n'existent que dans les histoires de maman..._

Lisant dans ses pensées, Legolas décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'ôter sa capuche.

**"C'te bière est foutrement bonne, mais c'quelle donne envie de pisser !**

Ainsi avait parlé Parigas, qui avait quitté l'auberge pour un endroit plus tranquille. Il avisa soudain au dessus de lui la fenêtre grande ouverte donnant sur la chambre de la petite fille aux oreilles déformées.

L'aubergiste lui avait dit un peu plus tôt qu'il l'avait enfermée à double tour à cause de l'Etranger...

**-Nom de diou !"**

Il referma précipitamment sa braguette et se précipita vers l'auberge. Le p'tit démon était à lui, pas question qu'un autre sale étranger s'occupe d'elle à sa place !!!

Cerise sursauta en découvrant les oreilles pointues de l'homme. Elle frissonna en découvrant son visage fin, si triste et si beau...

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque la porte de sa chambre sortit littéralement de ses gongs, s'ouvrant sur un aubergiste furieux, une hache de bûcheron à la main.

chapitre 9


	10. A la naissance du soleil

chapitre 9 : A la naissance du soleil.

L'Elfe tourna vers elle un regard suppliant. Il ne lui serait pas difficile de s'échapper, mais elle pressentait que si elle refusait de le suivre, son désespoir serait si grand qu'il serait capable de se laisser battre par l'aubergiste et la bande d'ivrognes à sa suite...

Elle attrapa son trésor, qui était jusque là dissimulé par ses couvertures et tendit ses bras vers lui.

**"Ou qu'tu comptes aller a'c ma ptit'Cerise, hein ? L'est à moi, sale voleur ! Sale...**

L'homme ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes tandis que l'étranger s'emparait d'elle avec douceur mais fermeté, un regard reconnaissant à son adresse.

** ...ELFE !!! HE LES GARS, UN ELFE !!!**

Le ton furieux de son père adoptif la fit trembler entre les bras fins de l'elfe. S'ils venaient à les attraper, ils seraient massacrés sans aucune autre forme de procès...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de songer à autre chose, car l'elfe s'était élancé à travers la fenêtre, évitant (de peu ? ) la hache lancée vers lui.

Gimli entendit les hurlements des hommes sans aucun étonnement.

_Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas ?_

Il songea un instant à Galadriel, qui avait le don de lire l'avenir, puis, entendant le pas inaudible de son ami, s'empara de sa hache...

_Toujours aussi rapide_, songea-t-il avec fierté en voyant son ami arriver. _Le petit paquet qu'il tient aussi précieusement est l'enfant ? _

L'archer lui jeta un regard de soulagement.

**"Monte à cheval, Gimli ! Allons nous en !!!"**

Vexé d'avoir à éviter une bataille, il enfourcha néanmoins son cheval ; et c'est en compagnie des premiers rayons du soleil qu'ils quittèrent les terres d'adoption de la petite Cerise.

Leurs poursuivants, trop imbibés d'alcool, n'eurent même pas le courage de prendre des chevaux.

Seul l'aubergiste manifesta sa mauvaise humeur en jetant sa 2° hache à terre avec un juron.

"Volé par une sal'té d'elfe ! J'savais ben qu'cétait pas un sans l'sou ! J'ai perdu une fortune !!!"

Cerise ne fut jamais regrettée par les habitants du petit village.

Même les enfants avaient appris à éviter la petite fille aux oreilles déformées.

chapitre 10


	11. Désespoir non dissimulé

chapitre 10 : Désespoir non dissimulé.

3 jours après.

Cerise se tourna vers son nouvel ami.

Voilà 3 jours qu'ils galopaient en direction de la forêt de Mirkwood, et plus ils approchaient de leur destination, plus elle se montrait impatiente de découvrir ses origines.

Bien que se montrant de plus en plus silencieux et froid, Legolas la laissait monter avec lui, probablement pour se rassurer de sa présence... Il lui arrivait souvent de la prendre quelques secondes dans ses bras et de la serrer très fort, comme elle le faisait avec son trésor pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel...

Néanmoins, même si elle s'était habituée à son comportement étrange, elle était toujours aussi fascinée par l'apparente douceur teintée de tristesse de l'elfe.

Elle entendit un petit sifflement derrière eux.

**"Est-ce que c'est encore loin ? Mon oiseau commence à fatiguer...**

Elle s'interrompit. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Ne semblant pas la remarquer, il commença à murmurer des paroles sans aucun sens pour elle, mais aux intonations toujours aussi familières.

Gimli se plaça à ses côtés et lui fit signe de monter sur son cheval. Une fois qu'elle fut devant lui, il lui murmura qu'ils arriveraient dans la journée.

"Mais, petite Cerise, de grâce, ne tentez plus de lui parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vu les paroles qu'il est en train d'égrener, nous arrivons trop tard.

-Pourquoi ?Ca veut dire quoi ?

Le nain aux manières si rudes lui sourit avec une incroyable douceur.

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il est en train de dire une prière... Pour une être morte...

-NON !!!

Les deux amis sursautèrent au cri de l'elfe. Son visage auparavant calme était à présent déformé par la colère.

-ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE, GIMLI !!! PAS MORTE !!!

-Mon ami..."

Se sentant plus impuissant que jamais face à la douleur de l'elfe, il tendit un bras compatissant vers lui. Legolas le repoussa avec force et talonna son cheval, évitant de croiser son regard, fixant résolument le vide.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait totalement disparu.

"...Et comment je suis censé me repérer, moi ? Cette forêt noire m'est aussi familière que... que... oh, et puis zut."

chapitre 11


	12. Tu as brisé ta promesse

Chapitre 11 : Tu as brisé ta promesse.

_Plus vite !!! Encore plus vite !!!_

Il talonna son cheval avec toute la force de son désespoir, ne se rendant pas compte au travers de ses larmes à quel point l'animal souffrait des coups qu'il lui portait.

_Plus vite !! _

Il se souvint de leur promesse, alors qu'ils étaient enfants.

La promesse de voir mourir tous ceux qui les entouraient, mais de ne jamais mourir eux-mêmes.

La promesse d'être heureux quoiqu'il arrive.

La promesse de ne jamais mourir...

_ N'était-ce donc qu'une utopie ?_

Il baissa instinctivement la tête, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il venait ainsi d'éviter une branche qui l'aurait probablement tué, trop occupé à fixer l'invisible.

_ --------- _ Elle l'observait seller son cheval d'un air grave, les bras croisés et serrés contre elle comme si elle était gelée.

**"Tu pars pour le royaume d'Elrond, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il s'était immobilisé, étonné de sa clairvoyance.

** -Personne excepté mon père n'est censé le savoir. D'où tiens tu cette information ?**

Elle secoua la tête d'un air entendu.

** -Pourquoi dois tu y aller ?**

**-Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, Princesse...**

**-Mmmh...**

Il avait remarqué son regard fuyant et lui avait demandé la raison de son inquiétude.

**-Tu t'en vas pour longtemps. Ton absence risque de me peser, mon ami...**

Sourire aux lèvres devant son attitude trop peu mature, il lui avait solennellement juré de rentrer dès la fin du conseil. Elle lui avait ri au nez.

**-Tu es bien trop téméraire pour cela." _--------------_**

C'est vrai. En se joignant à la communauté, il avait signé son arrêt de mort.

Il injuria son cheval en langue elfique.

_Plus vite !!!_

_Je veux la revoir, encore._

_En vie._

_Accordez moi une minute auprès d'elle._

_Une heure._

_Je dois la revoir encore._

_Encore une fois._

Thranduil contempla l'amie de son fils le coeur serré. 

Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus régulièrement. 

Jamais plus elle ne rirait des sottises qu'elle disait..?

Jamais plus elle ne se moquerait de lui, Roi, en le traitant d'imbécile, de vieillard ou d'innocent...?

Jamais plus...?

Ses paupières closes étaient désespérément immobiles. 

Jamais plus il ne verrait son regard empreint de douceur guetter une raison de faire rire l'assemblée...?

Jamais plus il ne verrait son regard contempler le futur comme le faisait Galadriel...?

Jmais plus il ne verrait ses yeux changer de couleur selon ses humeurs..?

Jamais plus ils ne pourraient rire tous deux en imaginant l'enfant qui naîtrait de son sein ...?

Ses mains de la couleur du marbre étaient à présent croisées sur sa poitrine; geste probablement provoqué par Gandalf avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

Elle semblait si féminine. Si mature...

Jamais il ne la verrait grandir pour devenir finalement une elfe respectée et aimée de tous ...?

Jamais plus il ne verrait son fils hurler qu'il allait la tuer suite à une farce d'un goût douteux ...?

Elle était... morte ?

Gandalf lui-même avait quitté la pièce, trop choqué par le décès de l'Elfe pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés. Ou peut-être était-il tout simplement dégoûté de son impuissance ?

Le coeur serré, il se leva et ouvrit un tiroir pour en tirer un drap brodé.

Il contempla une dernière fois le visage de l'enfant qu'il avait vue grandir, émerveillé par la sérénité qu'il exprimait...

Il se souvint d'une fois où elle avait fait semblant d'être morte, après s'être noyée dans une petite rivière. Legolas et son frère étaient devenus fous de chagrins, et il avait fallu des mois à la jeune Aure pour se faire pardonner.

Il souleva le drap immaculé sur son visage cireux.

**"Bouh !"**

Il sursauta lorsque son image lui réapparut, nette et désespérément réelle.

Enfant, elle aimait bien lui faire peur en se cachant sous son draps et en poussant des cris lorsqu'il la couchait.

Mais elle ne broncha pas, aussi immobile qu'une tombe.

Le tissu vaporeux se déposa doucement sur elle, épousant les formes de son visage et son corps amaigris.

A tout jamais.

Il trembla.

Comment un être aussi joyeux qu'elle avait-il pu mourir de chagrin ?

_Dire qu'il n'y a pas 5 minutes, elle vivait..._

un souffle de vent le fit se retourner.

Les gardes se décalèrent légèrement pour laisser passer quelqu'un.

_Mon fils..._

Immobile, sur le pas de la porte, son unique héritier contemplait la scène, impassible.

Il savait qu'elle était morte.

ses yeux rouges et les traces de larmes sur ses joues parfaitement sèches le prouvaient. 

Restait à lui faire admettre.

Lentement, il entra dans la chambre dans un silence quasi religieux; ses yeux habituellement aussi calmes qu'un lac en été enchâssés dans son visage vide lançant des éclairs à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il remarqua cependant qu'il évitait une chose.

Elle. 

Tel un félin en quête d'une proie, il arpenta la pièce, prêt à bondir sur tout ce qui s'opposerait à lui. 

Il croisa son regard.

Sa voix aussi froide et tranchante qu'une lame brisa le silence dans lequel était plongée la chambre depuis des années.

**"Où est-il ? **

**-Mon fils...**

**-Où est Gandalf, magicien le plus puissant en ces terres ?**

Il se mis à hurler.

**OU EST IL TANDIS QUE MA COMPAGNE SE MEURT ???**

_Compagne ?...N'étaient-ils pas amis ? Seigneur..._

**-Mon fils, je t'en prie..."**

Son ton devenait suppliant.

Il savait trop bien ce qui risquait de se passer si on ne l'arrêtait pas.

Mais son fils ne se calma pas.

**"-Pourquoi privez vous la Lumière du royaume des rayons de son astre ?**

Il arracha les rideau qui emmuraient la pièce et les jeta au sol de la pièce nouvellement baignée de lumière dans un mouvement brusque faisant sursauter les gardes restés sur le pas de la porte.

**-Mon fils, je t'en prie... je t'en supplie...**

**-NON !!! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Me l'avez vous prise ? RENDEZ LA MOI !!!**

Atterré, il le vit briser tout ce qui lui tomber sous la main : commode, livres, objets divers, purement décoratifs, utiles, souvenirs... Tout se fracassa sur le sol dans un bruit de tonnerre... Jusqu'à ce que 3 hommes tentent de le maîtriser; mais sa rage était telle qu'il les envoya à terre sans effort.

Le roi leur fit signe de cesser de l'importuner et s'approcha de lui, plus compatissant que jamais.

Il devait se rendre compte que...

**-Elle ne reviendra pas, Legolas. Elle est morte.**

Son fils porta soudain une main à sa tempe, semblant tenter de se calmer.

**-Sortez, père.**

**-Fils, il faut que tu te...**

Il hurla presque : 

**-SORTEZ !!!"**

Les hommes quittèrent la pièce, tandis que le père tentait de deviner les pensées du fils, guettant la moindre once de tristesse, trop dangereuse à supporter, ou de raison, qu'il puisse cultiver...

Une voix dure et impassible résonna soudain dans sa tête.

_Vous ne lirez pas mes pensées. Vous ne le pourrez pas._

Le regard ancré dans le sien, son fils le défiait de dire le contraire. 

Thranduil se plia.

Il sortit.

Chapitre 12


	13. La folie est un refuge si doux

chapitre 12 : La folie est un refuge si doux...

Il entendit la porte se refermer doucement derrière le roi, et entendit tout autant l'ordre qu'il adressa à ses gardes de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes.

Il eut un sourire douloureux.

_Non, père, je ne mourrai pas sur un coup de tête._

_Je mourrai aussi lentement qu'elle. _

_Je souffrirai autant qu'elle pour purger ma peine._

_ Mais je mourrai._

_ Tu auras perdu malgré tes efforts !..._

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, jeta le drap qui la recouvrait comme s'il eut s'agit d'un objet la déshonorant, puis pris sa main comme il l'avait fait il y a des mois...

_ ----------- _ **"Ma Lumière, demain, je serai parti.**

Elle l'avait regardé de ses yeux trop clairs et serré sa main un peu plus fort, lui brisant un peu plus le coeur. Il voulait rester à ses côtés. Il ne voulait la quitter, mais...

**-Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, Legolas...**

Pourquoi l'appelait-elle ainsi ? Jamais elle ne l'avait nommé autrement que 'petite feuille'...

**-Il ne me reste que toi, mon ami... Et tu es resté absent durant si longtemps... je ne veux pas que tu me quittes.**

**-Il ne me reste que toi aussi,** lui soufflat-il, le coeur déchiré entre l'envie de rester à ses côtés, stoïque et fort, et celle de pleurer entre ses bras, ** et c'est pour cela que je dois partir. Tu dois vivre. J'ai encore tant de choses à te dire... Ma Lumière, je...**

Elle posa son autre main sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et lui sourit comme seuls les yeux peuvent le faire.

**-Alors tu le diras lorsque tu reviendras. Ce sera le gage de ton retour.**

Il lui rendit son sourire, et son regard toujours plongé dans le sien, embrassa tendrement la main trop gracile qu'il serrait. _-----------------_

Il n'était pas revenu à temps pour lui dire qu' il l'aimait. Et cette certitude le tuait.

...mais il n'était pas assez proche d'elle, alors il tira son corps inerte de son lit et l'enlaça, posant son front contre son épaule et ses lèvres contre son cou.

_La chaleur n'a pas encore quitté ton corps._

_Tu n'es pas morte._

_Tu es en vie, endormie._

_Tu joues avec moi comme lorsque nous étions enfants._

_Tu fais semblant._

Il ferma les yeux, sentant de nouvelles larmes rouler le long de ses joues, et réprima un sanglot.

L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle...

Cet amour froid et sans pitié...

Il l'avait soutenu pour mieux pouvoir l'achever...

Il se sentit vidé de ses forces.

Vidé de tout autre sentiment que cet amour pourtant effroyablement douloureux.

Il se sentait mort.

Il embrassa à nouveau la morte.

Puis des mots commencèrent à dégringoler de ses lèvres.

Des mots que elle seule pouvait comprendre. 

Des mots dans une langue qu'ils avaient tous deux inventée de toutes pièce...

**"Ma Lumière... J'ai retrouvé l'enfant de ta jeune soeur; elle s'appelle Cerise et, ses cheveux noirs mis à part, lorsqu'on la contemple, on retrouve sa mère en elle et elle revit à travers son image. Elle est d'un caractère enjoué, parle déjà aux animaux comme moi, et je suis certain que vous vous entendrez à merveille; je l'ai laissée en compagnie de Gimli sur le chemin pour t'annoncer la nouvelle...**

Il la berça comme une enfant.

**...et que tu puisse aller à sa rencontre et l'accueillir comme une tante accueille sa nièce... Alors viens, mon amour, viens, lève toi et allons voir cette enfant..."**

Nouveau sanglot. Il serra les paupières de toutes ses forces. Elle n'était pas morte.

_Pas elle._

_Ne prenez pas sa vie._

_Pas elle !!! _

Il en aurait hurlé de rage.

_Prenez ma vie._

_Prenez ma vie mais laissez la en paix !_

_Elle n'a que trop souffert !!!_

_ --------------------- ** -**_**"Je t'en pire, petite feuille, attends moi !!!**

Le jeune Elfe se mis à rire, traitant la nouvelle étrangère de peureuse, mais ralentissant le pas pour lui laisser passer un bras sous le sien.

On la craignait pour sa force et ses pouvoirs. Il l'avait faite accepter grâce à son innocence.

**-Allons, Princesse, ne me dites pas que vous avez peur du noir !"**

Elle lui avait répliqué d'un ton moqueur qu'il avait autant peur qu'elle, et que sans sa présence, il n'aurait même pas eu le courage de pénétrer dans la grotte interdite.

Touché par la véracité des propos de son amie, l'enfant elfe se mis à rire de nouveau; éveillant toute une colonie de chauves souries. Elle avait hurlé de terreur en se réfugiant dans ses bras, alors que lui ne songeait qu'à s'enfuir.

Mais il l'avait serrée très fort contre lui en faisant mine de n'être pas effrayé.

Il lui fit croire qu'elle était en sécurité, calmant ses larmes et caressant ses cheveux bruns pour la rassurer.

Ce fut en ce jour qu'il se rendit compte qu'il lui faudrait la protéger.

Toujours. _------------_

Mais même en cela il avait échoué.

Il réprima un nouveau sanglot et embrassa à nouveau son visage serein.

**"Ma Lumière, on te dit trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, mais je sais que tu es plus mature qu'on ne le croit. Et je suis là, pour t'épauler, comme dans chaque épreuve que tu as traversée depuis notre rencontre... Tu deviendra sa sa mère, Aure, tu lui apprendras comment être détestée puis aimée par les plus anciens... Comme toi, elle sera une magicienne, dont même Dame Galadriel devra reconnaître la puissance... et je jouerai le rôle du père, je lui apprendrai tout ce que je t'ai appris, mais que tu as décidé d'ignorer... je lui apprendrai à être une vraie princesse.. .et nous régnerons sur Mirkwood comme mon père le fit avec tant de sagesse...Cette enfant est incroyablement adulte, pour son âge, et je suis certain que tu l'adoreras autant que moi même je l'adore, alors, Aure, je t'en prie, lève toi et allons l'accueillir comme il se doit... ma Lumière... mon amour... Nous serons tous 3 immortels, et ne verrons pas le temps s'écouler car notre bonheur nous rendra invincibles..."**

Il se remis à sangloter.

_Pourquoi ?!_

_ Nous nous étions jurés de vivre éternellement._

_Tu m'avais juré de vivre à mes côtés, quoiqu'il arrive !_

_Moi sur un champ de bataille, toi à ma droite, arc en main et sourire espiègle !!!_

_Pourquoi as tu rompu notre promesse ?_

**"Te souviens tu de l'arbre sous lequel nous nous sommes jurés de ne jamais mourir ? Il était en fleur lors de mon dernier départ, alors que nous le croyions mort depuis des lustres. Et ton cheval noir, celui dont je ne cesse d'oublier le nom, a eu un poulain ; sa crinière est d'or et sa robe d'argent ! **

Il rit doucement

**J'ignore d'où il tient pareilles couleurs, car sa mère est rousse comme une feuille d'automne... Je pensais qu'il serait le compagnon idéal pour Elle Pio, mais il faut quelqu'un pour lui apprendre à monter... tu es la seule qui puisse avoir la patience de le faire ! On lui apprendra dès que tu seras sur pieds, et..."**

C'en était trop. 

Il se sentait devenir fou. 

Elle était morte. 

Il devait la laisser reposer en paix.

Non.

Elle n'était pas morte.

Tant pis s'il devrait sombrer dans la folie.

Chapitre 13


	14. Un espoir

Chapitre 13 : Un espoir...

Les mains posées sur les frêles épaules de la jeune Cerise, Gimli écoutait son ami débiter des paroles incompréhensibles à lui tout autant qu'aux autres elfes.

Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un quart d'heure pour rejoindre les lieux, et même s'il s'était dépêché, il savait au fond de lui que son empressement n'avait servi à rien.

Il serra un peu plus fort la petite qui tremblait sous ses mains, remarquant qu'elle pressait contre son coeur le même petit paquet qu'elle n'avait cessé de trimballer avec elle depuis le début de leur voyage.

Préférant éviter de lui imposer le spectacle de son ami en larmes ou peut-être pire, il l'entraîna dans un coin éloigné de la chambre mortuaire et engagea la conversation, tentant de lui sourire, l'air de dire que tout allait s'arranger.

_Je préfère que cette enfant soit traumatisée par ma présence que par celle de l'elfe s'éteignant doucement._

Mais pourquoi le paquet brillait-il de la sorte ?

Thranduil remarqua à peine l'arrivée et le départ du nain et de l'enfant; mais il avait senti une aura étrange. Quelque chose de bienfaisant,... quelque chose de... magique?

D'où cela pouvait-il bien venir ?

Il jeta un regard interrogateur au capitaine de sa garde, mais trop occupé qu'il était à guetter son fils, il n'avait probablement rien senti.

Une voix de femme, suave et mystérieuse, s'éleva dans sa tête.

Galadriel ?

_ L'enfant._

_-Que veux tu dire, Dame de Lorien ?_

_Ce qu'elle pressait contre son coeur._

_-Je ne comprends pas._

_ L'enfant, mon ami... ce qu'elle possède peut encore sauver la Lumière du Soleil, à condition que votre fils sache s'en servir..._

_-Dame de Lorien, de quoi parles tu ?_

La voix s'éteint doucement, répétant cette rengaine incessamment.

_L'enfant...l'enfant..._

_-De quoi parle-t-elle ? Aurait-elle, dans son infinie sagesse, saisi une chose que j'ignore ?_

Il se lança à la recherche de la petite nouvelle arrivante, qu'il retrouva en compagnie du nain compagnon de son fils.

Il eut un pauvre sourire en se rendant compte combien le petit être semblait traumatisé par ce qui se passait, et en voyant combien il lui était difficile de ne rien laisser paraître.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit le roi l'observer, la mine défaite.

**"Rien de neuf, Roi elfe ?**

Il repris inconsciemment les mots du petit homme.

**-Rien de neuf, Maître Nain, si ce n'est que Dame Galadriel m'a dit une chose qu'il m'est impossible de comprendre.**

Soudain curieux en entendant le nom de la femme qu'il adorait, Gimli dressa les oreilles.

**-Que vous a-t-elle dit qui pourrait sauver l'Elfe de la Communauté ?**

Sans mot dire Thranduil fixa la petite fille brune qui le regardait craintivement, comme l'avait regardé Aure des siècles auparavant. Il remarqua un objet enveloppé de tissu et s'agenouilla devant elle pour mieux la voir.

**-Que portes tu dans tes bras, Elle Pio ?**

Elle sursauta.

Legolas lui avait-il expliqué qui il était, avant de venir ?

** -Pourquoi m'appelez vous comme ça ? Je m'appelle Cerise, monsieur.**

** -Pardonne moi, petite Cerise.** Il désigna le mystérieux paquet. **Quel est cet objet ? Pourquoi brille-t-il de la sorte ?**

Elle tenta un sourire timide.

**-C'est mon porte bonheur. Ma maman me l'a laissé lorsqu'elle m'a confié à l'aubergiste; mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait de la lumière, car je ne l'ai jamais ouvert. **Elle rougit.** C'est comme un cadeau, alors je ne voulais pas l'ouvrir et être déçue, vous comprenez...**

Il tendit une main vers elle, sachant que ce qu'il allait lui demander lui déplairait peut-être.

**-Puis-je le voir ?**

**-Euh... **elle jeta un regard vers Gimli, qui hocha la tête... **tenez.**

Décachetant fébrilement l'objet de son enveloppe de tissu, Thranduil réalisa soudain de quoi il s'agissait.

Une poupée (habilement fabriquée, il devait admettre que parfois les humains étaient doués !), et sur son front, une pierre ovale brillant de mille feux.

L'objet trembla entre ses mains.

Voilà qui pourrait les tirer de la situation horrible dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous.

Il pris l'enfant par la main et l'entraîna vers la scène qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais voir.

Il leur restait un mince espoir, laissé par la défunte elle-même.

Chapitre 14


	15. Regard dénué de raison

Chapitre 14 : Un regard vide de raison.

Du haut de ses 6 ans, Cerise avait eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. 

Tout d'abord, on l'avait tirée des griffes de son père adoptif, l'un de ses nouveaux amis et sauveurs était ensuite devenu fou de chagrin, l'abandonnant en compagnie de Gimli dans une forêt noire et peu accueillante.

Puis, arrivée sur les lieux où avait vécu sa mère, elle avait entendu des cris et des larmes au travers d'une porte devant laquelle attendaient une bonne dizaine d'elfes, porte que Gimli lui avait forcée à quitter, malgré sa furieuse envie de l'ouvrir pour retrouver l'elfe, qui, elle le savait, souffrait le martyre.

Enfin, un elfe effroyablement triste mais qui se tenait comme un roi lui avait pris son porte bonheur, l'avait déballé alors qu'elle même s'était refusée à le faire, et, en voyant ce qui s'y trouvait, avait souri, avec des yeux aussi brillants que Legolas lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée...

Et voilà que, maintenant, elle se trouvait en sa compagnie dans une chambre en désordre, avec au milieu L'elfe blond en larme, serrant contre lui une femme (était-elle morte ?...elle frissonna en voyant des cheveux blancs pendre mollement, remerciant le ciel de lui épargner la vue de son visage) et murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Que devait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire pour aider son ami ?

Thranduil poussa l'enfant près de son fils, probablement inconscient de sa présence, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il posa une main sur l'épaule secouée de sanglots de son héritier.

**"Fils...**

Son enfant tourna vers lui un regard aveugle. Il tenta d'ignorer son inquiétude face à l'horreur provoquée par cette vision, et lui désigna la petite semi-elfe.

**Cette enfant détient quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider, à condition que tu sache comment t'en servir."**

Cerise tendit en tremblant la pierre descellée du front de sa poupée à son ami méconnaissable.

Ses yeux étaient vides, et son visage barbouillé de larmes. 

Il pris son trésor sans mot dire et continua de la fixer de ce même regard indéchiffrable; ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle quitta la pièce en compagnie du père de l'elfe.

Puis la porte se referma sur un spectacle qui resterait gravé en elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Chapitre 15


	16. Un miracle

Chapitre 15 : Un miracle.

Il contempla l'étrange chose qui brillait dans sa main encore tendue. 

Qui lui avait remis ceci, et surtout, quand ?

Où se trouvait-il ?

Qui tenait-il dans son autre bras ?

Il sursauta.

Aure.

_Morte._

Lui.

_ Fou._

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ce moment ?

La pierre verte émit une lumière si intense qu'il sentit ses yeux changer de couleur pour s'en protéger.

Le processus avait toujours été douloureux, mais avoir tant pleuré, c'en devenait un véritable calvaire.

Après avoir brillé violemment, la pierre ovale dégagea une aura doucereuse, projetant sa lumière sur son visage et celui de son amie; en la faisant rouler dans sa main, il vit qu'elle n'émettait pas qu'une seule lumière : elle changeait de couleur selon les angles qu'elle faisait avec la lumière du jour, et une chaleur s'en dégageait parfois.

Il se souvint soudain de son nom...

Et de la légende qui l'entourait : sa Lumière, souvent plongée dans de vieux livres en guise de punition, la lui avait contée, une nuit qu'il l'avait rejointe en sa chambre pour lui parler de ses craintes de perdre un être cher.

Il avait à ce moment là jugé inutile de l'y inclure.

Mais...

Elle avait terminé son histoire en riant, déclarant qu'elle n'existait qu'en un seul lieu inatteignable et inhospitalier, pire encore que les terres de Sauron.

Et que nombre de gens, désireux de ramener cette pierre pour aider un être aimé avaient perdu la vie, précédant dans la mort ceux qu'ils avaient voulu sauver . Mais ses yeux avaient brillé d'une lueur qu'il connaissait trop bien. C'était probablement elle qui avait tiré cet objet fantastique de son écrin de dangers, sûrement plus par amour du danger que par envie de l'utiliser un jour...

Il ferma le poing pour ne plus voir la lueur qui s'en dégageait, ses yeux allant de Aure à la porte finement travaillée toujours close.

D'où venait-elle ?

Qui venait de la lui remettre ?

Que s'était-il passé entre le moment où il avait perdu pied et maintenant ?

Ces pensées l'effleurèrent un instant, mais il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

L'essentiel, c'était qu'il tenait entre ses mains la seule chance de ne pas devenir fou. 

Le pouvoir de ramener à la vie celle qu'il aimait.

Thranduil se tourna vers le nain qui le dévisageait, l'air interrogateur. 

Il se contenta de lui sourire et se remis à prier pour que son fils trouve le moyen d'utiliser la pierre mythique, tandis que Cerise s'interrogeait sur l'état dans lequel elle retrouverait sa poupée.

Se posant sur le rebord d'une statue, son oiseau pépia, attirant leur attention.

Thranduil sourit à l'enfant.

** "Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas jouer dehors, jeune Cerise ?"**

Elle hocha la tête, heureuse qu'on l'autorise à quitter cette ambiance lugubre, et, courant après son oiseau en riant, quitta le couloir.

Gimli jeta un oeil curieux vers le roi elfe toujours souriant.

**"Que signifie ce sourire, monseigneur ?**

**-Un rire d'enfant...Il me semble que cela fait des siècles que je n'en avais entendu..."**

Il oublia d'ajouter que cela était de bon augure.

Cela allait de soi.

chapitre 16


	17. L'éveil

Chapitre 16 : l'éveil.

Il entendit vaguement un rire d'enfant, ce qui eut pour effet de le tirer de la transe dans laquelle il était plongé depuis quelques minutes. 

Dans sa main, les scintillements avaient cessé.

La pierre brillante était redevenue silencieuse.

Elle avait fini de chanter.

Plein d'espoir, il fixa la jeune femme aux traits détendus, et réalisa soudain que des couleurs étaient réapparues sur ses joues et ses lèvres.

Et surtout, qu'une mèche de cheveux sur son visage se soulevait à un rythme régulier.

D'un geste tendre, il la remis en arrière et lui caressa la joue.

**"Mon aimée... Aure... Etes vous en vie ?"**

Un soupir d'elle lui arracha un sourire.

Comme il avait coutume de faire pour la tirer du pays des songes, il passa lentement son pouce sur l'un de ses sourcils demeurés bruns, contrairement à sa chevelure argent, et se mis à chantonner.

** "Aure..."**

Nouveau soupir.

Se lasserait-il jamais de cette musique ?

Elle battit des paupières comme si elle venait de se réveiller, et ses yeux redevenus foncés fixèrent les siens avec étonnement.

Il sentit son coeur bondir comme jamais auparavant. 

_Vivante !!_

Avait-il réussi, ou n'était-ce qu'un mauvais tour joué par ses nerfs à bout ?

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue et essuya une dernière larme qui n'avait pas achevé sa course, sourire aux lèvres. 

Sa voix redevenue claire et forte brisa le silence qui venait de s'installer : 

**"Eh bien, ami, que vous arrive-t-il ? Avez vous encore rêvé que vous viviez dans une colonie de nains ?"**

Il la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces pour toute réponse, riant et pleurant à la fois.

Elle haussa les sourcils, tapotant doucement le dos de l'elfe blond, toujours secoué de rires et de sanglots alternés.

Sa Petite Feuille était parfois bien étrange...

Epilogue


	18. Epilogue

Chapitre 17 : enfin heureuse...

1 an plus tard.

Cerise fit un petit signe à ses 2 nouveaux parents, et tenta encore de lancer son cheval au galop comme le lui avait si patiemment appris Aure au cours des 3 derniers mois.

La Lumière de Legolas avait perdu la mémoire suite à sa courte mort, et lui réapprendre ce qui l'avait tuée fut une épreuve effroyable pour le Prince, mais grâce à sa présence (et peut-être au fait qu'ils s'étaient découvert un amour réciproque durant sa convalescence), la nouvelle ne la blessa pas comme la première fois, et bien que ses cheveux soient demeurés blancs (et le demeureraient toujours), elle avait retrouvé son caractère enjoué d'antan, au grand dam des habitants des bois, qui passaient leurs journées à guetter un nouveau mauvais tour de da part.

L'histoire qui était née entre les deux anciens amis avait peu surpris la communauté d'elfes, et, bien qu'ils soient totalement différents de caractère,l'archer aux cheveux d'or et l'elfe aux cheveux d'argent formaient un couple harmonieux ; et les parents qu'ils étaient devenus pour elle étaient exemplaires, bien que la "mère" soit souvent bien plus puérile que la "fille", au grand désespoir du "père", qui, tout en faisant mine de s'arracher les cheveux, maudissait le mauvais sort de lui avoir imposé de s'occuper de deux enfants en moins d'un an.

Quand à la fameuse pierre qui l'avait ressuscité, Cerise appris plus tard qu'elle en avait fait don à sa jeune soeur (donc sa véritable mère) peu avant sa naissance, sentant un danger mortel peser sur elle.

On le lui avoua jamais qu'en lui offrant cette pierre, elle avait sauvé sa propre vie.

De son côté, Gimli, qui avait eu le mal du pays, était reparti pour ses lointaines contrées, lui jurant solennellement de revenir au moins une fois par ans, tout maugréant quelque chose à propos d'un "stupide sentimentalisme elfique" qui avait réussi à le gagner...

Elle se mis à rire aux éclats en sentant la bête puissante entre ses jambes bondir et accélérer comme une des fusées qu'avait lancée Gandalf lors du retour de Aure, et, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à seulement quelques mètres du couple enlacé, les recouvrant ainsi de la poussière soulevée par sa course effrénée, se sentit plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Et elle pressentait qu'elle le serait à tout jamais.

_ Après avoir fini la fanfic : eeeuh, bon, voilà, quoi, me tapez po, svp, j'voulais po non plus que ça évolue comme ça...snif..._

_ Quoi ? _

_ "Au coin "?_

_ Bon, d'accord..._


	19. Volet no 2 : le lien vers le site

désolée, je viens de voir que le lien marchait pas je le remets : 

(rajoutez http:// devant ) stephanie.beveraggi.free.fr/fanfics/sollitude_.htm

Je ne peux pas le mettre sur ff.net, car il y a beaucoup de chapitres...

sinon, vous pouvez aller sur mon site w.wayofstars.fr.st; il y a un site sur orly, un sur legolas, un sur jack sparrow et un sur hugh jackman.

babye ! ^^


End file.
